


sorts of intimacy

by slutguts (glitchblue)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, M/M, Queer Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/slutguts
Summary: Green wants to be out and he's inching towards it.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	sorts of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Green is bi, Red has never dealt with the weight of the closet (personally) and doesn't use labels. I still tagged him as queer, though.

Red felt right at home, spread out on Green's bed (silk sheets; he claimed it was a health benefit). He was naked, positioned on his back, pulsing and waiting for something - anything - to happen. Truthfully though, he also just liked admiring the man. His best friend.

Green looked uncomfortable, trying to decide if how he was standing was 'appropriate' or 'attractive'. He was always pretty, even if he was mad, so Red didn't understand Green's uncertainty. "Do you like me like this? Look at me" Red pleaded. He wouldn't.

"This is stupid" Green said, arms crossed. It was weird to be trying to fuck Red in his childhood bedroom - the largest house in Pallet Town owned by its (formerly) most famous citizen. He hadn't been back in years, not since he'd gotten his own apartment and Daisy moved in with Bill. The house was too empty, too lifeless. His room echoed and Green was terrified that his grandfather would hear what they did. If they did anything at all.

"I think you're overthinking things. Just look at me and decide with your dick what's stupid or not." Red added a chuckle to lighten the mood. He really wanted things to work out this time. He knew Green felt the same, even if he had immense trouble expressing it.

Green knelt down beside him, focused, and met Red's lips. "You're not stupid. This isn't stupid it's just..." He wrapped his arms around him, thoughts trailing off.

"Hey, it's okay. You're letting yourself be vulnerable and that's a good thing." Red was trying to be reassuring; he returned the kiss and felt Green's shoulders relax. He knew this was difficult for him.

Green sighed. "I don't know. let's just sit here like...like this."


End file.
